Itadakimassu
by KimAoi Kitsune
Summary: Cara mendinginkan badan dihari yang panas ala Chen. Namun, kenapa ia merasa semakin panas? Author baru di ffn. Mohon bantuannya CHENMIN FF


Sejauh ini Chen dan Xiumin saling memiliki /plakk/

Ok jadi bukan saia pemiliknya.

Yang Homophobic sudah saya peringatkan jangan dibuka.

Dan saya hanya mencurahkan isi pikiran saya, saya tidak ingin menjelekkan siapa siapa hikss /ngelap air mata/ bagi yang ngga suka silahkan tekan tombol 'back'

Happy reading juseyo

Author pov

Semua orang tau, jika ada Chen disitulah ada Xiumin. Begitu pula sebaliknya, tetapi Chen agak merasa risih sekarang. Bukan karena Xiumin yang selalu berada didekatnya, malah ia amat terangat senang jika Hyung kesayangannya itu terus berada di sampingnya.

Chen hanya risih melihat pandangan member lain ke Xiumin.

Walaupun Chen sudah memiliki hati Xiumin, namun itu tidak menjamin jika member lain menginginkannya bukan? Memikirkannya saja seakan membuat Chen ingin menangis.

Cukup Luhan saja yang pernah hampir menembak Xiumin. Itupun Luhan harus sial terkena karena lemparan boneka bebek kesayangan Chen.

Walaupun boneka itu berharga, masih berharga Xiuminnya. Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Chen.

Lihatlah saat ini, semua member memandang Xiuminnya lapar. Bagaimana tidak? Xiumin hanya menggunakan kemeja putih kebesaran yang memperlihatkan nipple dan perutnya. Ditambah celana pendek yang hanya melindungi setengah pahanya. Oh man, kaki jenjang yang putih bak porselen itu sangat sangat sangat menggoda. Ugh, Chen merasakan 'adik' nya akan bangun sebentar lagi.

Chen yang sejak tadi merasakan panas karena cuaca yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Ugh, rasanya ia ingin menyalahkan ac, kenapa bisa rusak disaat yang tidak tepat? Chen hampir saja khilaf membuka baju tadi.

"Hyung, kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu?" ujar Chen dengan nada merajuk.

Xiumin sedikit mengangkat alisnya dan memiringkan kepala, membuat ia beribu kali tampak semakin imut.

"Tentu saja karena panas Chennie," balas Xiumin dengan polos. Agak mendengus kesal, Chen mengalihkan pandangannya dari Xiumin yang semakin membuatnya 'panas'.

Chen berjalan ke dapur dengan cepat, semua member memperhatikannya dengan pandangan bertanya yang kentara.

"Err Chen, kenapa kau membawa banyak makanan manis itu?" Suho menatap Chen dengan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya melayangkan kerlingan jahil dan senyum misterius.

"Minnie Hyung~ sepertinya aku kurang enak badan, bisa kau bantu aku?!" teriak Chen sebelum masuk kekamarnya.

Oh tidak, Member lain menatap Xiumin prihatin. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa atas keselamat Xiumin. Terutama keselamatan bagian bawah Xiumin.

"Ah, semuanya, ayo kita pergi makan keluar. Sepertinya seseorang tengah kesal hari ini," itu suara Sehun. Maknae Exo ini memang sangat pengertian.

Xiumin kembali memandang mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

"XIUMIN HYUNG BERHENTI MEMANDANGI KAMI SEPERTI ITU! LEBIH BAIK KAU SEGERA MASUK KE KAMAR CHEN, SEBELUM DIA MELAKUKAN HAL YANG BERBAHAYA!" teriak semua member Exo kecuali Chen dan Xiumin tentu saja.

Mereka segera bergegas keluar dorm, saking buru burunya, Lay hampir saja menabrak dinding yang jelas jelas tidak memiliki salah apapun kepadanya.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam desahan.

Jika ia tau ini yang akan terjadi, lebih baik ia acuhkan saja Chen tadi.

Xiumin mengerang keras saat Chen menggigit lehernya hingga berdarah, namun detik berikutnya erangan keras itu berubah menjadi desahan.

Gigit jilat hisap, Chen memang tau bagaimana caranya membuat Xiumin terbang. Tak sampai disitu, Chen membuka kemeja yang Xiumin pakai dengan satu tarikan dan membuangnya entah kemana.

"Bisakah kau lebih pelan sedikit? Uuh, Chennhh,"

Seakan tak memperdulikan apa yang Xiumin katakan, Chen menjilat pipi putih yang sekarang ditutupi rona kenerahan dengan tempo lambat. Wajah tampannya menunjukkan raut bahagia saat dirasanya bagian bawah Xiumin yang masih tertutupi kain mulai mengeras.

"Hnggghh Chenh ngh~ bisa kau hentikan jilatanmu?" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Chen tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Ugh, lihatlah bagaimana bibir merah yang sedikit bengkak karena terus ia hisap itu bergerak gerak untuk bernafas. Rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Puting kecoklatannya yang menegang karena ia mainkan. Jangan lupa penis imut yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan precum. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Chen amat terangat senang, hole Xiumin yang mulai berlihat berkedut karena terangsang.

Entah sejak kapan kedua sejoli ini menaggalkan pakaian mereka. Suhu ruangan yang mulanya tidak panas berubah menjadi panas karena pergelutan pasangan yang memiliki julukan 'pasangan paling adem ayem' ini.

Chen menyisir rambutnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya dengan perlahan, kelereng matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Ditatapnya mata Xiumin dengan intens. Mata yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersedot jauh kedalam euforia manis sekarang telah berkabut nafsu.

"Siapa suruh menggodaku hm?" bisiknya penuh godaan tepat ditelinga Xiumin.

Sedikit bergidik karena merasakan hembusan nafas Chen, Xiumin kembali mendesah saat Chen dengan sengaja menggesekkan kepala penisnya ke hole Xiumin yang berkedut. Meninggalkan sensasi gatal dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kau mempermain kan hyung mu sendiri," ujarnya sedikit menggeram marah namun penuh desah(?) kepada Chen.

"Tenang hyung ,aku memiliki kejutan manis untukmu," ucap Chen sembari menyeringai.

Chen meraih beberapa bungkus coklat cair yang ia bawa dari dapur. Dibukanya bungkus coklat itu dengan sensual. Ia sedikit mengerling nakal kepada Xiumin yang kepergok memandanginya. Ditumpahkannya sedikit coklat cair itu ditangannya lalu dijilatnya lagi.

GLEK

Xiumin meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar, seharusnya ia tidak memakai pakaian tadi dan membuat Chen marah.

"Chennie, berhenti menjilat coklat itu," Xiumin memandang Chen kesal.

"Apa hyung? Hyung iri pada coklat ini? mau aku jilat juga?"

Belum sempat Xiumin menjawab perkataan Chen, Tangan kekar milik Chen langsung memegang penis kecil milik Xiumin.

Mendapati sentuhan tiba tiba dari Chen membuat Xiumin melenguh frustasi.

"Anghh jangan di situ nghh mhhh," Xiumin kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu menutup matanya kuat.

Tak kehabisan ide, Chen menumpahkan coklat yang ia pegang ke kepala penis milik kekasih imutnya yang mengundang lenguhan keras dari sang empunya.

Chen hampir saja kehilangan kewarasannya melihat bagaimana erotisnya Xiumin saat ini.

"Kau tidak akan melihatnya saja kan?"

Oh ini yang Chen inginkan, Xiumin yang agresif selalu bisa membuatnya lepas kontrol.

Chen tersenyum miring melihat Xiumin yang tengah mengeluarkan wajah 'sangar' nya.

Ia kembali menjilat puting kecoklatan itu seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

Tak mau mengabaikan penis imut itu terlalu lama, Chen menjilat penis itu dengan lambat, bermaksud untuk menggoda Xiumin. Cairan precum dan coklat mendominasi mulutnya saat Chen mengulum penis Xiumin.

Tak jarang pula ia memainkan twinballs milik Xiumin yang sangat menggoda untuk disentuh.

"Anghh, kau hhh berhenti angh, aku aku! A-aku sampai Chennnh," dan sampailah Xiumin di titik putih yang membuat kepalanya serasa kosong. Dengan rakus, Chen menelan Sperma Xiumin. Tak ada rasa jijik sedikitpun saat ia menelannya.

"Teruslah mendesah Min, kau membuatku gila," desis Chen berbahaya.

"Jangan menggodaku ukh! Chen bodoh!!!" teriak Xiumin frustasi saat Chen dengan sengaja mengeratkan genggamannya pada buah zakar miliknya. Rasanya sperma Xiumin seperti diperas keluar, linu tapi nikmat.

"Um? Kau bilang apa? Kau mengucapkan apa kepada mastermu ?" tanya Chen.

"T-tidak master," ujarnya kepayahan.

Inilah yang membuat Xiumin tidak akan pernah atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa berpaling dari seorang Kim Jong Dae aka Chen. Chen yang manis akan berubah buas diatas ranjang. Tapi Xiumin lebih suka itu, karena dengan saat inilah Chen akan nampak beribu ribu kali lebih tampan dari pada hari biasanya.

Bukan berarti Xiumin tidak suka dengan Chen yang biasa. Hanya saja Chen yang seperti ini selalu bisa membuatnya lepas kendali.

"Hyung , bolehkah?" ucap Chen sambil memasang wajah manis. Sontak saja Xiumin memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja berwajah kotak itu, sehingga Chen tidak terlalu melihat wajah merahnya.

"Biarkan aku memberimu hadiah," Xiumin mengerling jahil kearah Chen.

Hey, jarang-jarangkan dia bersikap agresif seperti ini? Setidaknya ia harus memberikan servis yang tidak akan pernah Chen lupakan.

TBC

/next or delete/


End file.
